Endless Love
by AniFreakZ
Summary: maaf kalo OOC banget sebenarnya mau tambah humor tapi makin gak kerasa angstnya jadi bkin angst terancor dalam sejarah


**Endless Love**

_Katekyo Hitman Reborn © __Amano Akira_

"_Ne... Haneuma..."_

"_Doshita, Kyouya?"_

"_Aku ingin memberimu sebuah tantangan."_

"_Hah?"_

**Dino's POV**

Pagi ini pagi yang cerah dan damai seperti biasa. Aku dalam perjalanan ke SMA Naminori menemui kekasihku tercinta, sang ketua Komite Kedisiplinan disana, Hibari Kyouya, orang yang dijuluki karnivore terkuat di Naminori. Seperti biasa, ketika ku sampai dan masuk ke ruangannya, aq pasti akan diberikan sebuah ciuman selamat datang yang manis dari tonfanya lalu aku akan terpental. Tetapi ketika kusampai, tidak ada rasa apapun. Kyouya tidak memukulku. Ada apa yang sebenarnya terjadi!

"Ano, Kyouya? Apa yang terjadi denganmu?"

"apanya yang apa?"

"Biasanya kan kamu akan langsung menghantamku dengan tonfa ketika aku mengganggumu..."

"Lagi malas... lagipula kamu tidak pernah jera juga aku hantam..."

*sweatdrop* *biasanya kan kyouya tidak pernah malas lagipula dia telah melakukan itu selama 2 tahun masa baru sekarang bosan?*

"Ne... Haneuma..."

"Doshita, Kyouya?"

"Aku ingin memberimu sebuah tantangan..."

"Hah?"

"Apakah kamu bersedia menerimanya?"

"Kalau berhasil dapat hadiah apa?"

"Hemmm..."

"Kalau aku berhasil, kamu harus memanggilku Dino ya~"

"Iya iya..."

"Jadi apa tantangannya?"

"Kamu tidak boleh menghubungiku selama 1 hari penuh."

"HAH?"

"Ya, tanpa telepon, SMS, dan menyuruh Romario memata – matiku..."

"Tapi..."

"Kalau tidak mau tidak apa – apa... Kita putus"

"Ehh! Iya iya aku terima! Apapun tapi jangan putus Kyouya!"

"Bagus... Kalau begitu tantangan dimulai dari sekarang! Cepat keluar sana!"

"Hai! Iya iya!"

"Apa lagi yang kau tunggu? Cepat keluar!"

"Aku hanya ingin bilang, _**Ti**____**amo**____**mia cara**____**dolce cuore**__**1**_, Kyouya~"

"Cih..."

_**SORE HARINYA**_

Haiz... kenapa tiba – tiba jadi begini? Aku kangen sama Kyouya. Sehari tanpa melihat wajahnya? Bagaikan neraka tanpa hingga bagiku... Sebaiknya aku tidur saja agar besok cepat tiba~

**Kyouya's POV**

Maaf Dino, aku terpaksa melakukan ini agar kau tidak perlu khawatir denganku. Sebaiknya aku bergegas, waktuku tidak banyak...

**Normal POV**

Saat ini, sang prefek Naminori sedang duduk sendirian di ruangannya menulis sesuatu di secarik kertas seorang diri untuk waktu yang cukup lama. Ia sengaja menyuruh Kusakabe untuk pulang duluan karena dia ingin menginap di sekolah tercintanya untuk terakhir kalinya. Yah memang besok hari minggu jadi tidak ada yang akan menganggun rencananya. Setelah akhirnya selesai menulis, ia memasukkannya ke dalam sebuah amplop. Ketika ia mencoba untuk berdiri dan berbaring di sofa, ia merasakan kepalanya begitu berat, pandangannya kabur dan semakin menggelap, ia terbatuk – batuk.

**Kyouya's POV**

"Uhuk... Uhuk..."

Kenapa tanganku serasa basah akan cairan hangat yang kental?

Sial ternyata sudah sampai keluar darah!

Kenapa secepat ini?

Ugh gelap. Kepalaku berat sekali... cih seharusnya kondisi seperti ini hanya dialami oleh Herbivore lemah saja! Kenapa aku harus mengalami ini? Aku belum sempat mengatakan ini secara langsung kepada Dino! Dino... Ti... Am... mo...

**Normal POV**

Hibari terkulai lemas di ruangannya sendirian tanpa ada orang yang dapat menolongnya. Sedangkan Dino telah terlelap karena tidak sabar menunggu besok meskipun ia harus bermimpi buruk berulang kali. Entah mengapa ia mendapat firasat yang sangat buruk...

Pagi pun telah tiba. Dino segera pergi ke ruangan Hibari. Ia menghampiri kekasihnya dengan ceria seperti biasa. Baru saja ia akan teriak selamat pagi dan terputus beigtu saja karena pemandangan di depannya itu membuatnya tak sanggup mengeluarkan suaranya. Ia melihat kekasihnya yang sampai kemarin amsih sehat – sehat saja telah terkulai lemas tanpa nyawa dengan darah keluar dari muludnya.

**Dino's POV**

Kyouya?

"KYOUYA!"

Kyouya tolong bangunlah! Bangunlah seperti biasa dan pukul aku dengan tonfa kesayanganmu itu! Jangan tinggalkan aku! Kaulah yang mengatakan bahwa sakit dan kematian hanyalah untuk herbivore lemah dan kau adalah sang karnivore terkuat! Kau pasti bercanda kan Kyouya? Ini tidak lucu! Kumohon bangun Kyouya!

"Kusakabe, Romario!"

Kyouya menggenggam sebuah surat? Un - untukku?tidak ada waktu untuk membacanya, kesalamatan Kyouya sekarang adalah prioritas utama dalam hidupku untuk saat ini!

**Normal POV**

Hari masih terlihat cerah, tetapi tidak bagi sang Don Cavallone yang menemukan kekasihnya sedang sekarat. Ia melaju dengan cepat dengan limousinenya menuju rumah sakit Naminori terdekat. Ia berharap bahwa ia dapat meilhat senyuman Kyouya lagi. Ia berharap dapat mendapat hantaman tonfa kekasihnya. Ia berharap dapat melihat wajah memerah kekasihnya itu lagi. Tetapi semua harapan itu hancur begitu saja dengan satu kalimat dari dokter. _Ia sudah menggal sejak semalam, sepertinya karena kanker yang dideritanya kambuh dan waktunya memang tinggal 1 hari saja..._

Esoknya pemakaman bagi Hibari Kyouya telah berlangsung, lebih tepatnya sudah selesai. Hanya sedikit yang diberitahu karena mereka masih menghargai Kyouya yang benci keramaian. Yang datang hanyalah Tsuna dan guardian lainnya, dan Dino serta Kusakabe. Sekarang hanya tersisa satu orang disana, sang Don Cavallone. Ia masih menggenggam surat dari Kyouya dan sebuah rekaman yang diberikan Kusakabe yang ternyata dari Kyouya. Kusakabe memberi tahunya bahwa Kyouya mengidap kanker darah stadium akhir. Akhir – akhir ini keadannya sering memburuk, dan ketika di periksakan 3 hari yang lalu, sehari sebelum Kyouya memberinya tantangan, waktunya tinggal satu hari sehingga ia memutuskan untuk menginap di sekolah tercintanya untuk yang terakhir kalinya sendirian. Ia sengaja tidak ingin memberi tahu orang lain, terutama Cavallone karena tidak ingin dikhawatirkan. Dino mulai membuka surat dari Kyouya.

_**Maaf karena ketika kamu membaca ini berarti aku telah meninggalakanmu selamanya**_

_**Aku sungguh tidak ingin meninggalkanmu**_

_**Aku masih ingin bersamamu terus sampai kita berdua telah mati**_

_**Tetapi sekarang aku harus dengan egoisnya**_

_**Meninggalkanmu terlebih dahulu secepat ini**_

_**Sakit harusnya hanya untuk hebivore lemah**_

_**Tetapi pada akhirnya seorang karnivore pun dapat menderita karena penyakit juga**_

_**Yang paling kusesalkan hanya lah satu**_

_**Aku belum sempat memberimu hadiah karena telah berhasil**_

_**Menjalankan tantanganku secara langsung**_

_**Dari mulutku sendiri**_

_**Maafkan aku Haneuma**_

Dino tak sanggup menahan air mata yang telah ia bendung sejak ia diberitahu kematian Kyouya. Ia terus menangis dan meraung di depan makam Kyouya. Ia menggenggam sebuah kotak berisi cincin yang rencananya akan ia berikan kemarin. Ia taruh salah satunya di atas makam Kyouya dan ia kenakan satunya di jari manisnya. Tanda bahwa sebenarnya ia akan mengambil Kyouya sebagai pasangan hidupnya untuk selamanya.

"_**Ti Amo per sempre**__**2**_ , Kyouya... Aku tak sanggup hidup tanpamu..."

Sang Don Cavallone mangeluarkan sebuah pistol dan mengarahkannya ke kepalanya. Baru saja ia akan menarik pelatuk, tiba – tiba ia mengingat masih ada sebuah rekaman dari Kyouya yang belum ia dengar. Maka ia mengelarkan pemutar rekaman dan mendengarkannya sebelum ia pergi menemui Kyouya kembali.

Terdengar suara Kyouya

_**Hoi, Haneuma!**_

_**Tolong jangan berpikiran bodoh untuk menyusulku**_

_**Kalau berani**_

_**Ketika kau menghampiriku akan kubuat kau menyesal**_

_**Akan kusuruh Hibird mematukimu sampai mati**_

_**Kamu harus tetap hidup meski aku tidak di sampingmu**_

_**Jalani hidupmu, temui cinta yang baru**_

_**Aku tak sanggup meilhatmu bersedih karena kelemahanku**_

_**Oleh karena itu, jadikanlah aku sebagai kenangan yang lama**_

_**Dan carilah kenangan yang baru**_

_**Agar dapat kau ceritakan ketika kita bertemu lagi nanti**_

_**Ingatlah**_

_**Meski aku tidak di sampigmu, aku selalu hidup di dalam hatimu**_

_**Selama kau terus mengingatku**_

_**Io**____**ti amerò per sempre**____**dal**____**cielo**____**e**____**vivere**____**dentro il tuo**____**cuore**__**, il mio **__**cavallo**____**bella**____**bucking**__**3**_

_**Ti Amo, Dino**_

_**Maaf aku memberimu hadiah atas keberhasilanmu memenuhi tantangan dariku lewad rekaman ini saja**_

"Kyouya!"

"Sampai akhirpun, kaulah satu – satunya orang yang mengerti diriku..."

Hibird datang dan hinggap di pundak Dino

"Hibari...Hibari..."

"Hibird, maaf, aku tak bisa menjaga dirinya..."

"Hibari... Ti Amo... Dino"

_**FIN**_

Haiya maaf ya kalo gaje nan abal

Ini fic kedua saya di fandom KHR dan fic angst romance pertama

Keknya angstnya gak terasa sama sekali ya?

Terinspirasi dari sms berantai dari temen wkwkwkkw

RnR please flame juga gpp d...

Aduuu kok jelek bgt ya

Setelah dapat saran di fic pertama, saya improvisasi cara penulisan dialog saya terima kasih untuk yang sudah review fic saya kmaren kalo mo req silahkan... dan untuk yang req foto kmaren maaf blum ktemu... harus minta sama Muku ato Dino foto Kyouya cross dressing gitu

Dino : author, kamu memang mentepati janjimu... tapi kok sad ending? Muku dikasih happy ending! Gk adil!

Author : habis kamu emg ccoknya utk fic genre bgini sih

Dino : plih kasih! Kyouya author jaad~

Kyouya : duli...

Dino : author kejam!

_**1**_ = i love you my dearest sweet heart

_**2**_ = i love you forever

_**3 **_= i will always love you from heaven and live inside your heart, my lovely bucking horse

Sekali lagi mind to RnR?


End file.
